惡魔奇美拉 真降臨
簡介 __TOC__ * 難度: 6★ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 5/24/2018 戰鬥資訊 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用魔法終結惡魔奇美拉 |mission-3 = 隊伍不超過4人 (包含同行者) |mission-4 = 不使用道具 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 惡魔奇美拉 |drop = }} Boss 能力 * Blaze: Fire magic damage (4x) to all enemies. * Icestorm: Ice magic damage (4x) to all enemies. * Thunderbolt: Lightning magic damage (4x) to all enemies. * Venom Breath: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies. Inflict Poison (100%) to all enemies. * Chimera Pupil: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies. Inflict Petrify (100%) on all enemies. * Romp: Physical damage (1.3x) to one enemy. Inflict Paralysis (100%) to one enemy. * Sweep: Physical damage (1.1x) to all enemies. * Beast’s Seal: Physical damage (8x) to all enemies. * Beast’s Roar: Increase ATK/MAG (300%) for 5 turns to caster. Conditional Attacks * HP thresholds (once/turn): ** 80% HP: Casts Beast’s Seal -> Beast’s Roar and resumes standard rotation. ** 50% HP: Casts Beast’s Seal -> Beast’s Roar and begins casting Chimera Pupil -> Thunderbolt once per turn in addition to the standard rotation. ** 30% HP: Casts Beast’s Seal -> Beast’s Roar and resumes the previous threshold’s rotation Other Attacks * Casts Venom Breath and Sweep once per turn * Remaining actions are as follows: (33%) Blaze -> (100%) Icestorm or Thunderbolt (50% each) -> (100%) Romp -> (100%) Romp Tips * 詳見 討論 * Use water, wind, earth, or non-elemental attacks. * Sleep abuse route ** Chimera can be put to sleep once. It becomes immune to sleep after the first application. ** It will sleep for 3 turns, allowing you to attack for 4 turns. Make sure to attack first before sleeping it. ** Once you put Demon Chimera to sleep, attack it with: *** Magic attacks (e.g. Aeroja, Quick Rebel Intention, etc) *** Fixed attacks (e.g. Self Destruct: 2B, etc) ** Physical attacks will wake it up, but you can still use this strategy to give you one extra turn (attack > sleep > attack). ** Toxic Rain will pretty much guarantees sleep to proc. * Physical Cover Tank route ** Bring a physical cover tank, 1 or 2 DPS and the rest as support. ** Allows you to better deal with the thresholds, as Chimera casts a heavy hitting AoE Physical skill (Beast's Seal) and simplifies dealing with Chimera Pupil, as it’s a Physical Type Attack. ** Your team will have to handle Blaze, Icestorm and Thunderbolt by themselves, so you need to raise the HP/SPR and element resistance of the whole team ** Your tank will also take heavy damage from Chimera Pupil, as it deals magic damage * Magic Cover Tank route ** Bring a magic cover tank, 1 or 2 DPS and the rest as support ** A properly geared magic tank (ideally with 100% fire/ice/lightning resistances) is able to ward off almost all incoming magic damage on this trial, as all but one ability have an element ** However, your team will have to handle all the physical damage, including Beast’s Seal on thresholds. ** Beast's Seal can be dodged with AoE mirage (e.g. Sara's Retreat Command or Illusionist Nichol's LB) Videos Youtube Category:真降臨之間